Ouran High School Host Club Pool Party
by TheGamingGirrrlMeiki
Summary: When me and my friend Kiruma invite the Host Club to my house for a pool party its madness. With humor, love, awesomeness! You gotta love pool parties! Rated T because of twincest and future ideas. I do not own OHSHC.
1. Chapter 1 Half Intro Half Fun!

Ouran High School Host Club Pool Party!

Chapter 1- Half Intro Half Fun!

Meiki: I'm back with my new special guests…. THE OURAN HOST CLUB! Its gonna be a mash of fun, truth, romance, and everything in between! My friend is also here (another character I created) Her name is Kiruma!

Kiruma: Hey everyone. Lets get to some pool party fun!

Meiki: So Haruhi, which Host Club member do you like the best?

Haruhi: I don't pick favorites. They are all like a family to me really.

Kiruma: Come on, we are all dying to know.

Haruhi: Well you wont find out.

Tamaki: Obviously she likes her Daddy the best! *Hugs Haruhi*

Haruhi: Ah! Get off me! What if I said I like Mommy better? *She's playing along*

Kyoya: Please don't get me involved in this.

Tamaki: Haruhi, how could you say such a thing? *Crouches down in corner*

Kaoru: Hey Hikaru! Watch me dive into the pool! I've been practicing! *Kaoru dives into the pool, but he comes up holding his head in pain*

Hikaru: Kaoru! *Jumps in the pool and helps Kaoru get to the seats(yes I have seats in my pool)* Kaoru are you all right!

Kaoru: *Says softly* I'm okay, Hikaru.

Hikaru: *Also says softly* Kaoru, don't do reckless stunts without my help. I don't know what Id do if I lost you.

Meiki and Kiruma: Awww! So cute!

Haruhi: Oh brother.

Honey: Haru-Chan! Lets have some cake!

Haruhi: I'm sorry but I'm not really that hungry.

Honey: *Says sadly* Well okay… *Turns to Mori and is happy again* Takashi, are you hungry?

Mori: Not really.

Honey: Then who will eat this cake with me?

Meiki and Kiruma: We will! He's so kawaii! *Cute*

Honey, Meiki, and Kiruma: *Eating cake* Yummy! *Because yummy is a fun word to say*

Hikaru and Kaoru: *Have water guns* Hey boss! *Squirt Tamaki*

Kyoya: Not again…

Tamaki: You little devils! *Now he also has a water gun*

Kiruma: *Done eating cake* This looks like fun! *Grabs water gun and joins in*

Meiki: *Also done eating cake* Now this looks very entertaining!

All: *Wait patiently to see who will win*

Tamaki: Your all gonna be losers! *As he backs up he falls into the pool* Uggh! Ahh!

Kaoru: HA! You don't have a brother to save you!

Hikaru: Looks like you've lucked out! *Slaps hands with Kaoru then they both laugh*

Meiki: That was very interesting.

Kiruma: Who wins? Cuz we all know Tamaki lost.

Hikaru: I think me and Kaoru should win.

Kaoru: Yeah we are the best looking.

Meiki: I can't argue with that! They win!

Kiruma: I can't argue with that either, even if I lose. I drop out for them!

Kaoru: The best-

Hikaru: -has won!

Tamaki: That's not fair!

Kyoya: You feel into the pool. That's and automatic lose.

Tamaki: NOT ABOUT THAT! IM OBVIOUSLY THE BEST LOOKING!

Haruhi: In your own mind Sempai…

Meiki: Join us next time for more pool party fun!

Kiruma: And remember to review and make my Bestie Meiki happy!

Meiki: And if you have any ideas at all feel free to give me suggestions and maybe I could use them. *You gotta love run on sentences*

All: We will welcome you back at anytime!


	2. Chapter 2 Time For Fun!

Ouran High School Host Club Pool Party

Chapter 2- Time For Fun!

Meiki: Welcome! I've always wanted to say that. I feel like part of the Host Club.

Kiruma: We kind of are. I mean we have a pool party with them like every day.

Hikaru and Kaoru: *Have roses* We would like to spend more time with you ladies. *Give them the roses*

Meiki and Kiruma: *Extreme blushing*

Hikaru: We have that effect on women.

Kaoru: *Says shyly* Hikaru, would you rather have a sister and not me?

Hikaru: Of coarse not. How could you think something like that? *Grabs Kaoru's chin* I always want the best for you.

Kaoru: Oh Hikaru…

Meiki and Kiruma: *EXTREME, extreme blushing* EEEeeeppp! Oh My Lord Frederick!

Kyoya: Oh My Lord Frederick?

Meiki: Yeah. It's what we say now instead of Oh My God.

Kiruma: It's a reference to OHSHC Episode 19, Lesbian Girls Academy Strikes Back. ACK! I mean Lobelia Girls Academy Strikes Back.

Meiki: Nope. I think you were right the first time.

BeniBara: I don't take offence to that comment. We appreciate women with women relationships.

Haruhi: How the hell did you get here? Go away!

Meiki: You tell her, Haruhi!

BeniBara: Well fine. I'm going to go perform with The Zuka Club! *DaDa*

Kiruma: The Zuka Club *DaDa* is a stupid name.

BeniBara: I hate you. *Leaves because she is annoying*

Hikaru: I say we go swimming.

Kaoru: Now's a great time, the water's awesome.

Kiruma: I'll go swimming with you Kaoru! *Jumps in the pool with Kaoru*

Kaoru: Splash fight! *Kiruma and Kaoru have a water splash fight*

Hikaru: Hey Meiki, would you like to go swimming with me? *Grabs Meiki's hand and drags her into the pool with him*

Tamaki: Haruhi, how about you and me? Huh? Wanna swim? It'll be fun-

Haruhi: No way in hell Sempai.

Kyoya: How dare you talk to Daddy that way.

Haruhi: Oh no. Not you too.

Honey: I think Kyo-Chan is just acting.

Mori: Yeah.

Honey: Hey Takashi, do you show any emotion?

Mori: ?

Meiki: Hey Hikaru! Stop! *Is getting splashed by Hikaru*

Kiruma: Hey! *Got dunked underwater by Kaoru*

Meiki: That's all for now… Put me down Hikaru! *Now Hikaru is holding her*

Kiruma: And review! *Kaoru holds her* Ah!

All: We will welcome you back at anytime time!


	3. Chapter 3 Dance Bash!

Ouran High School Host Club Pool Party

Chapter 3- Dance Bash

Meiki: Today is a special day. You've guessed it everybody, we're throwing, a dance bash, yo!

Kiruma: We might even do a little singing.

Haruhi: We are not singing. I suck at that.

Hikaru: Dancing it is.

Kaoru: I say we do couples dancing.

Kiruma: I'm with Kaoru!

Meiki: I'm with Hikaru!

Tamaki: I'm with Haru-

Haruhi: Do not say my name Tamaki-Sempai.

Tamaki: But Haruhi! Daddy loves to dance!

Kyoya: Do you have to call yourself "Daddy" in every chapter?

Honey: Takashi is my partner!

Mori: Mm.

Haruhi: I'm not taking part in this.

Tamaki: Then I'll be with Mommy!

Kyoya: And do you have to call me "Mommy"?

Meiki: Okay. We've got our partners. Now lets dance!

*Slow Song- Slow Non-Lyrics Version Of Sakura Kiss*

Hikaru and Meiki demonstrate perfect technique.

Kaoru and Kiruma practice outstanding partnership.

Mori and Honey dance with cuteness.

Tamaki and Kyoya are, umm, good?

*Fast song- Super-Fast Hamster Dance *

Hikaru and Meiki have skill.

Kaoru and Kiruma have grace. *Somehow*

Mori and Honey have cute.

Tamaki and Kyoya have, umm, good?

*Competition Over*

Haruhi: It's a tie!

Tamaki: Between?

Haruhi: Kiruma and Kaoru, and Meiki and Hikaru!

Tamaki: WHY THEM?

Kiruma: We run this story.

Meiki: We are also at _**my**_ pool.

Kyoya: And we sucked.

Honey: I lost. *Sad eyes*

Mori: Lets have cake.

Honey: Yay!

Meiki: Wow. Mori had more than one line.

Kiruma: Maybe in the next chapter you should give him a monologue.

Mori: ?

Hikaru: There was no twincest in this chapter.

Kaoru: Yet.

Meiki: Lets make some! *Watch the twins with Kiruma*

Kaoru: I'm afraid that if you date Meiki. You wouldn't care for me anymore.

Hikaru: Well what about you and Kiruma.

Kaoru: Oh Hikaru that will never happen.

Hikaru: I know…

Kiruma and Meiki: But do you love us?

Kaoru and Hikaru: Yes!

Meiki: What a great way to end this chapter!

Kiruma: Remember to read and review!

All: We will welcome you back at anytime.


End file.
